


《你說我？我是彎的，特別彎那種。》

by dt910189



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), 地獄旅館
Genre: M/M, 歐美
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21987169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dt910189/pseuds/dt910189
Relationships: Angel Dust & Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 3





	《你說我？我是彎的，特別彎那種。》

他有個從未和人說過的能力，好吧，說能力可能有些誇大其詞，但他能夠很準確地猜出一個人的性向為何——至少在他遇見那個男人前，自己幾乎是沒有失手過的。

「同性戀，絕對是同性戀。」他百般無聊坐在吧檯前猜著客人們的性向，這是他這些天下來發現的小遊戲，起初，裡頭那名酒保還將自己這樣的休閒娛樂從頭到尾嫌棄了一遍，但在這樣無趣的日子裡，男人最終還是加入了他的行列，和他玩起了這樣有些惡趣味的小遊戲。

「什麼？你眼睛是瞎了嗎？他分明是個異性戀！」男人突然增大的聲音引來了不少的目光，他有些尷尬地向客人們揮了揮手，希望不會再引來更多的關注，又有些好笑地看向了一臉困惑的酒保，那人就差沒把不服氣幾個字寫在臉上了，「夠了！要不你來猜猜我是什麼性向，你贏了我就認同你說的。」

「你是雙——」

「異性戀！我是異性戀。」那人沒給他機會說完整句話，便搶先一步回答了他，但照自己的觀察看來，那人頂多是個裝成異性戀的雙——喔，他想他似乎發現了什麼不得了的秘密了，「直得不能再直了的那種。」

「喔？是嗎？」雖說他不清楚為什麼需要向他人隱瞞自己的性向，但既然自己打算暗自幫男人保守這樣的秘密，那麼用一點小調戲作為報酬，是能被接受的對嗎？他不懷好意地勾起了唇角，在那人還未反應過來前便回了他那句，「我以為都會往上翹。」

他大笑著躲開向自己砸來的酒瓶，愉悅地欣賞那人不知是氣紅抑或只是害羞才染上雙頰的紅暈，但無論如何，這次就當是他失手了吧——異、性、戀。


End file.
